jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Goin' Down
It's Goin' Down is a song in Disney's Descendants 2 which is sung by Uma and her crew along with Mal and her friends. Lyrics: Huh, let's get this party started I swear I'm cold-hearted There's no negotiation I'm not here for debatin' You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart Now, let's all just be smart Although for you that must be hard You'll get your wand No one has to come to any harm Don't try to intimidate Your bark is much worse than your bite Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight Let's go, bring it on Better give us what we want It's the wand for the crown If you don't, it's going down Let's go, make your move Peace or war, it's up to you Give him up and do it now If you don't, it's going down We want the wand Or else the king is gone Your time is running out You should really watch your mouth Let's go, pound for pound We're prepared to stand our ground Put your swords up, put 'em up It's going down Oh, oh, oh, make the trade Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank Oh, oh, oh, make the trade Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank Ok, look, this is not a conversation It's a do-or-die situation If you don't give me back the king I'll have no hesitation I'll serve you right here And I don't need a reservation That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration Release him now, and we can go our separate ways Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs So that's your big speech, huh? An empty ultimatum? All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him All it takes is one long look and I'll Harry! We get it, chill Let's go, bring it on Better give us what we want It's the wand for the crown If you don't, it's going down Let's go, make your move Peace or war, it's up to you Give him up and do it now If you don't, it's going down We want the wand Or else the king is gone Your time is running out You should really watch your mouth Let's go, pound for pound We're prepared to stand our ground Put your swords up, put 'em up It's going down Hey, we don't have to choose We don't have to light the fuse Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose There's gotta be a better way Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance You'll have your say Silly king! You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance Oh, oh, oh, make the trade Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank Oh, oh, oh, make the trade Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank Trivia: *Courtney and the Thunderbolts sing this song along with Evil Courtney, Zak Monday and the other evil doubles to make a trade for Courtney's boyfriend; XR. Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs